User talk:Briantool80X
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Empire State Building in GTA III Era page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 09:22, April 14, 2012 GTA Eras Hey Massionet! On the GTA V talk page I explained what those Eras represent for the GTA games. :) I hope you find it trustworthy! Sincerely. Tony (talk) 01:30, November 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Heya Massionet51, let me answer your questions: #I don't mind having such gallery for every protagonist. Check for example Victor Vance. #It is revealed via the game's news that the biker who was killed by Niko is Jim. Moreover, the news mention another biker who the LCPD was unable to identify because he was crushed by a train: during the mission "No Way on the Subway", this biker may die in a train accident if the player chases Jim for long enough. And finally, Niko was sent by Ray, thus Ray ordered the murder. #Elizabeta received 10 years for each count of cocaine distribution (30 counts, overall). She is also suspected of killing Manny and Jay (and we know it's true). It was said in the news. #The central reason that Niko arrived in America was to find Florian Cravic (aka Bernie Crane), whom he believed to be the traitor who betrayed Niko's squad back then during the Balkan Wars. His another reason was to escape Ray Bulgarin, a powerful mobster who ruled over the Balkans' dirty buisnesses; Bulgarin wanted Niko dead for the latter's failure in one mission. Niko, knowing of Bulgarin's influence in Europe, escaped on the Platypus to LC. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Massionet, thanks! Actually it's been a few weeks now, but yes, I'm having a lot of fun, correcting pages and helping the wiki even more than when I was a patroller. I've seen the new pics you're adding. I think they're pretty good. I corrected the grammar of their captions, yesterday. What do you think about my solution for Mitch? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the attention. I asked you on Mitch's talk page for an opinion on how did you want the other Mitch's page to be called: Mitch (NOOSE) ? I think I should rename Mitch's current page to Mitch (LCPD). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jaime, I created the page yesterday and left you the link here. If you haven't seen it yet, check it out, here's the link. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Personally, I think we should wait for the trailer to write down the news about them, in their pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how are you? So, I'm not sure about merging the two pages, so I'm going to get a second opinion, to see if we should or should not do it. I won't take long. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't seen it yet, Jaime, I've added the "Merge" template to Michelle's page. Check it out. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Great GIF. I think that's exactly what we need, the newer the better. Straight out from Michael's trailer. Keep up the good work! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) The SFT attack pic Do not remove this.I have rights given by admins to add it there. Jeansowaty2 (talk) 11:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :The picture shows how an attack of the SFT would look like.It can be done with a glitch.I also know that they aren't enemies of CJ but whatever! That's a demonstration of a glitch! Look at the Hood Glitch#Type 3 section for more info.When not on the SFT page, then where could I post it? Jeansowaty2 (talk) 11:35, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 RE: Yeah, it is going to be changed. In a few days/weeks, Dodo's friend, Bola is coming to help us change the background image. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It kinda looks like a modified Tampa, with a different, older-looking front part. Also, did you notice there's something on top of the car? What's that? Something attached to it? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I'd seen it too. Well, I think the normal 6 star wanted level system is more challenging, but then again, in the other games, there weren't NOOSE members hanging out of the vehicles, like in GTA V... I think that if they've changed it from 6 stars to 5 stars, they're going to put a lot of tough cops, to make it up for that one less star. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: #The old gentleman has some connections with Love. The Colombian Cartel members, who are enemies with Love, kidnap the Asian man for extortion money from Love. - That's the reason why he was taken by the gang at the beginning of the game, unintentionally allowing Claude to escape. #No one knows why - Rockstar keeps that in secret, although some players suspect Love was killed by either the Yakuza or the Cartel, or chose to escape the city with the Asian gentleman. #Those are not the Ancelottis - those are either Jewish mobsters (GTA4) or Pegorinos (TLAD), using the same models as the Ancelottis. #This is a form of respect and affection among Italian crime syndicates. #He was offered by Sindacco Family's Underboss Johnny Sindacco to take a part in the casino, somewhat like a truce between the three Italian familes (Leones, Forellis & Sindaccos), and to lend $5 million for the casino. It may be also possible that Leone wanted to expand his influence over Las Venturas, just as the Sindaccos did in Liberty City. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fine by me. Go ahead! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Please follow our image policy; you have to give your images a proper name, and a license. If you'll upload your next images without a name or a license, they'll be deleted. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Are there character trailers for each and every one of them? Specific trailers for them? If yes, no problem. But first of, show them to me. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can post them in their pages. It's been so long since I've seen them, I couldn't even remember them. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:53, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You do it like this: Go to Video (in the "Add features and media" section). Write the URL down and there you go. Next thing to do is choose the size of the file. I'll leave the size of the file up to you, just don't put it too big. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw the trailers when you were posting them. They look fine. Good work, Jaime! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: I didn't play Midnight Club, so I can't help. Sorry.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''